bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Mahri Nui
Mahri Nui, or the Lost Land, was formerly a coastal village of the Isle of Voya Nui, which later broke off and sank into the waters of Aqua Magna. It was destroyed when Voya Nui returned to its position on the Southern Continent. History During the Great Cataclysm, Mount Valmai erupted, sending large amounts of molten Protodermis in the direction of the Voya Nui Bay. This later cooled, and the Matoran of Voya Nui constructed the village of Mahri Nui on top of the hardened formation. Around three-hundred years before the Quest for the Mask of Life, Mahri Nui broke off and sank beneath the waves due to its' weak foundations. The land took the village and hundreds of Matoran down with it. Over time the molten Protodermis from Mount Valmai created a rock formation later referred to as [[The Cord|''"The Cord"]], which connected Mahri Nui to Voya Nui and acted as an anchor, stopping Voya Nui from its' constant drifting on the Endless Ocean's surface. Mahri Nui rested on the top of an upside-down pyramid-like formation in the outer reaches of the shattered remains of [[The Pit|"The Pit"]]. When Mahri Nui sank beneath the waves, it smashed into an Airweed field, releasing hundreds of air bubbles that allowed the Matoran to survive long enough to build up a home and resist further mutation by the sea water. The fortress Barraki Ehlek had built, was crushed when Mahri Nui sank, inciting Ehlek's continuous rage against the Matoran of the village. However, the community was not directly attacked by the Barraki, as Pridak, their leader, saw nothing to gain by it. Ehlek once attempted to attack the settlement with his own army, but he was stopped by Carapar who had been sent by Takadox in the belief that the Kanohi Ignika was with the Matoran. When the Mask of Life enlarged a Venom Eel to protect itself, the mutant 300-feet-long Venom Eel launched an attack on Mahri Nui, destroying one of its' storehouses. It was only thanks to the quick thinking of Defilak that the city did not suffer any more damage. By smashing all of Mahri Nui's Lightstones and drastically darkening the city, the Venom Eel was fooled into losing its' prey and moving to the Stone Cord where the Toa Inika were battling against the Zyglak. After the Toa Inika were transformed into the Toa Mahri, they agreed to help the Mahri Nui Matoran fight the Barraki, after initially being attacked by the Matoran who believed them to be escaped prisoners from ''"The Pit". While the other five Toa went to free the Fields of Air to demonstrate good will, Matoro was allowed to stay in the city, although he was forced to flee after the Matoran observed the Toa Mahri with the Barraki. The Toa later returned to the village and managed to convince the Matoran that they were allies. After many battles, the Toa transported the Matoran through "The Cord" into underground chambers on Voya Nui. The Mahri then went back down to destroy "The Cord" at Matoro's urging. After it was shattered, Voya Nui began to rapidly descend into the ocean to return to its' place of origin, crushing Mahri Nui in the process. Landscape The village of Mahri Nui was situated on top of an up-side down pyramid of rock which landed directly on top of a Barraki fortress. Features of Mahri Nui included a strong and dangerous undercurrent off the western end of the city, and the Pillars of Salt on the north end of the city, which were Pridak's favorite hunting grounds. Locations within the city included the Mahri Nui Fortress, various shelters, Hydruka pens, and a school where Matoran were instructed about sea life. Inhabitants The Matoran of Mahri Nui had built statues in memory of each of their fallen friends. Mahri Nui's leader was rotated to a different Matoran each month. In addition, the Mahri Nui Matoran had come to see the parcels that the Voya Nui Matoran sent down in memory of their lost friends as gifts from the Great Spirit Mata Nui. They stored these gifts in the Matoran Council Chamber, where they held meetings to discuss Mahri Nui's status. The inhabitants of Mahri Nui are currently with the Matoran of Voya Nui on the Southern Continent. Trivia *An initial name the LEGO company strongly considered for the location of Mahri Nui was "Ankor Nui", while another possibility was "Akua Nui". Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' *''Comic 6: Web Comic'' *''Comic 7: Mask of Life, Mask of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''Into the Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dreams of Destruction'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Comic 10: The Death of Mata Nui'' (Mentioned Only) *''Hydraxon's Tale'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dwellers in Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: World'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' See Also *Gallery:Mahri Nui *Gallery:The Cord Category:Locations Category:Spherus Magna Category:Aqua Magna